All The Things You've Done
by Sasuke-KiraLover
Summary: Itachi's always been good at hiding, which came in handy. On the flip side, he's also always been good at lying. When faced with a new, rude, yet somehow sexy girl, he's pushed into using both of his talents for her when he's forced to play a part in saving her race, and the race of his ancestors that betrayed him and his little brother. Sexual content, language, war themes.
1. Games

**All The Things You've Done.**

**I don't own** **Naruto.**

* * *

><p>On the inside, Itachi always knew he was a nerd. He had perfect scores (and didn't even try), he wrote all the time, he had secret dance sessions that no one knew about and he found himself pretty…useless and out of place in life. He often wished for a purpose other than filling in his dad's oversized ego-dripping footsteps.<p>

Tapping his fingers along to the calming beat of Radiohead, he drove himself to school in his old range rover. Even though his dad practically through a hissy fit about it, Itachi didn't buy some fancy new car to prance around in. He wanted an old, practical car, and that's what he got.

He pulled into the Student President's spot and ejected his cd, putting it neatly back in the case and grabbing his satchel. He was here early to show a new student around the confusing campus. He'd had nothing better to do at six in the morning, of course. Oh, the pain of being president.

At least he got to see the sunrise. If Itachi loved one thing about this school, was that was basically sitting on a beach. They didn't serve lunch inside, but had a few mobile vendors and hundreds of tables littering the beach. Seeing as this school was no-hooligan-central, it stayed clean and trash-free, and there was no food wasted with the scavenger birds around. Living in sunny California had its perks.

Entering the main office was a bit of a hassle, seeing as it was locked from the outside. Once he found his key and entered, he'd grown a bit irritated and snapped at Mrs. Emily, the Spanish woman typing away faithfully on her computer.

"Where's the new student?" His voice was vocalized ice, sending fear into her young heart. She didn't say a word. Itachi, though not known for his anger, was quite odd when he was annoyed. He calmly sauntered towards her, all the while his eyes fading to a shifting red color. He leaned in and bit the lobe of her ear just barley. He heard her pulse quicken and, heard her sharp breath intake.

"Where is she, Emily?" he whispered. He leaned back just as a door in the back opened and Itachi acted as if nothing had happened, casually grabbing a paper cup and filling it with water.

"The bathroom is out of paper towel," a feminine voice informed, and Emily jumped out of her seat like a jackrabbit being hunted. She disappeared in a matter of seconds, shouting, "on it!" over her shoulder.

The girl, who Itachi realized had pink hair pulled messily into a bun and odd green eyes, raised a matching pink eyebrow at the woman who shoved past her and shook her head. "Mad world," and this time she spoke Itachi caught wind of an English accent, faint yet prominent.

"Are you English?" He questioned, downing the water he had in his hand.

"Are you American?" She replied, grabbing a black and white bag the was resting in a seat and made her way to the door, "you're my escort, Mr. Uchiha, and you're not doing a very good job so far." She scoffed.

Itachi didn't let her see his shock at her attitude problem and followed her out the door. He caught her by the shoulder and turned her around, still kind of angry, and just stared down at her. She was more than a foot shorter than him. She stared back with nothing but sarcastic expectation and he'd never felt so much dislike to something. That defiance and blatant disregard for who he was.

"My name is-"

"Uchiha Itachi, President of this school, popular posh boy with a pathetic sports record and somewhat above average scores. Basically you're a teenage boy with no chance of impressing a single soul in the real world unless you plan to pull some sort of a better school record out of your-"

"ENOUGH!" Itachi was furious. He'd never, _ever_ hated someone so much. Especially not in the first ten minutes of meeting them, either. She was just so fucking forward and blunt and bitter, it made him _so _livid.

"Had enough of your life accomplishments, or lack of them, Tachi?" She whispered. When she'd gotten so close, he didn't know, but her throat was so close to his itching fingers. "Oh don't hurt me now, it's rude to hurt a girl, didn't your parents ever teach you manners?" Her accent was really bothering him now. It was so proper and sweet and too good for someone as…annoying as her.

She positioned herself to where her lips were aligned with his, up on her tip-toes. She whispered again, so softly and so sweetly yet her words made him so, so, _so _angry. "You're the annoying one, Uchiha. You should show up on time next time, and not sexually harass office attendants." She breathed on his mouth, making him lick his lips. She was so close that his tongue brushed her lips. She smiled a tiny smile, "now, on with tour, if you will." She was back, three feet away from him and he was where she left him, a bulge in his jeans and a fury unmatched by any other.

It wasn't until later that he'd realized that he had screamed everything he thought at her, and she could not in fact read minds.

* * *

><p>Itachi didn't say a word outside of telling her the rooms and what they were used for, showing her the pool and locker rooms, the four gyms, the planetarium, the greenhouse, the beach, the fenced-in roof, the nurse's office, the many janitors closets, and the six auditoriums as well as the five musical rooms.<p>

As he was leading her back to the main office, she began questioning him.

"How old are you, Mr. Uchiha." His hard-on hadn't gone completely away, only because his mind kept drifting back to their argument and re-awakening it.  
>With a clenched jaw, he answered, "sixteen."<p>

"Oh, same. Junior this year as well, then?" Her green eyes looked too curious, like she was up to no good. He rolled his eyes but she didn't get the hint.

"Obviously." He said very, very shortly. She snorted at that. "Are you afraid of blood?" That was an odd question indeed. And indirectly personal, leading him to become very paranoid.

"I don't like to talk about that." She smiled again, and he was beginning to hate it, meant she was up to trouble.  
>"So you are?" She laughed, apparently unable to laugh quietly. Itachi exhaled heavily through his nose.<p>

"No, quite the opposite, actually-"

"Sadist then? That's kinky, you know. Like something my mother would read in her cheesy romance novels." She flung a hand in the air as if her mom was a lost cause.

"Meaning you're not into romance books?" Itachi asked, raising a black brow. "Aren't all girls?"

Sakura scoffed twice, attempting to hold back a trill of laughter, and succeeded. "No, not all girls are so convinced that the best way to spend an afternoon is curled up with a book written by a middle-aged woman about sappy fake scenes and unrealistic plots. Love doesn't exist, only created by the minds of desperate people searching for something to believe in."

Itachi blinked at the girl while she stared back at him. "You're annoying." He said, and again remembered back to that fight, sending blood rushing back to his core, and making his fists clench.

"Fuck…" He hissed.

Sakura, unfortunately, caught wind of this utterance. "Such rude words in front of a lady, Mr. Uchiha, sir." Sakura murmured. She took a step towards him, closing the gap. "Is there something wrong?" She blinked up at him, her hand resting strategically on his thigh. He tried to back away, but she followed him. It only took a few steps until she had him against a wall, and she grinned when she realized it was not a wall, but a closet door. Itachi was putti in her hands, frozen with need and somehow hypnotized by her bright green eyes.

She turned the handle and pushed him in, flipping the switch, which was linked only to a dimming lamp on a desk. She locked the door and turned to find him backing away from her, onto a fold-up metal chair.

"Mr. Uchiha, I'm going to help you out, alright?"

He made an odd noise, while trying to say no, but it came out as more of a grunt of air. She smiled and sauntered toward him much like he'd sauntered toward the office attendant, Mrs. Emily earlier.

He could feel his dick practically pulsating by now, and her, in her school uniform, a short skirt and a tight button up, in his lap right in the right spot to feel her warmth through all the layers of clothing. He moved his hips up uncontrollably, and she pushed hers down with force, to keep his down. He released a shaky breath. She went in for his lips and hit her target dead on, she kissed him over and over again until he bit her lip so hard she cried out. His tongue, suddenly dominant swept into her mouth and her tried to push it out, only ending in them intertwining. She grabbed his shoulders and ground herself on him once. He bit her tongue hard, and she tasted the bitter blood. She bit him back and grinned when he pulled away, not so keen on taking his own medicine. He looked into her eyes, her siren eyes. They were full of mischief and lust and a bit of humor. He drank them up.

To his hidden delight, she slowly slid backwards off his lap, onto her knees in front of him. She looked up at him and popped the button on his jeans, unzipping them and pulled them down with his boxers. To Itachi's confusion, she didn't react to his nakedness, but went right to work. He didn't complain though.

During the blowjob she continuously looked into his eyes, as she worked her magic below. He gave a shuddering orgasm, and to his utter surprise, she swallowed it and licked his dick a few more times. She was beautiful, but evil and he knew she was planning something.

But he couldn't help but wonder, as they left the closet, both going different ways, what it would be like to love someone so…

He looked over his shoulder at her, only to see her doing the same. She blushed, a first and Itachi's heart sped up at the sprinkle of red on her cheeks. He smirked and turned away, leaving for home.

To love someone so completely insane.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Erm, a little different? Let me know what you think!**

**xoxo.**


	2. Perspectives

**All The Things You've Done**

**Chapter Two.**

* * *

><p>Itachi woke up with a headache and a feeling that today wasn't going to be pleasant in the slightest. On his way to the kitchen to get an aspirin, his mother informed him that "that no-good gang-leader son-of-a-Buddhist" had called and left an urgent message. Itachi frowned; maybe Pain had dug up some information on the pink-haired girl. Itachi had asked him to, but he didn't think he'd find something so quickly.<p>

Itachi picked up the phone from the charger and made his way to the kitchen, dialing the number as he went. It rang twice, in which time Itachi found the medicine and swallowed one.  
>"Itachi." A cold, empty, and all-around dead voice said. Itachi was used to this, though, and said nothing. Leader Pain knew Itachi was there and continued in his message while Itachi dug around in the fridge for something to drink.<p>

"The girl you asked about; her name is Sakura Haruno, she is sixteen years old, deceased parents, no siblings, a grandfather in wind country, a cat named Apple Bottom, a history of smoking underage…" Pain paused and Itachi knew this was going to be the worst. Nervously he hummed for pain to continue and took a gulp of orange juice from the container.

"Itachi, she is the second most powerful member of Konoha." Itachi spit his orange juice out of his mouth, dropped the container and turned abruptly away from the kitchen, hustling back upstairs and into his room, ignoring his mom's yells to "Come back here and clean this mess up right now."

"Second most powerful," Itachi hissed, shock and anger practically pouring from his ears.

"Yes, right behind that interesting boy, Naruto Uzumaki. But the point is, Itachi, you must not get close to her. She is the enemy, understand? If anything, you kidnap her and bring her to our hideout in Italy. She must have valuable information to be so high up in their ranks." He contemplated and Itachi nodded along.

"Itachi, one more thing," He said, sounding a lot more hesitant about this subject. Itachi didn't know how things could get more complicated, but oh, could they.

"She and your brother, Sasuke Uchiha, were together for two years before he betrayed Konoha for Sound. Use that against her as best you can." The line went dead.

Itachi dropped the phone to the floor. _God dammit. _She'd used him from the start, and now he knew. She knew he'd find out exactly who and what she was; she knew he'd be oh so angry that she had been with his brother before him. She was one step ahead of him. She was planning and waiting for him to fall into her trap. But Itachi was a pretty smart man, and he already knew her next step.

Sakura wanted him to find her, and kidnap her. Sakura wanted Itachi to find her. Sakura wanted something from him, he didn't know what though.

Just because he didn't know what she wanted doesn't mean he would give it to her without a fight, though.

* * *

><p>"Fuck." Sakura whispered, her green eyes shifting nervously. Naruto turned his head slightly toward her. His bright eyes gazed at her somberly while a stitch appeared between her brows and a bead of sweat dripped down her face. He knew she was in her mind. She was seeing things no one but Sakura herself could see. And from Naruto's perspective it didn't look like things were good.<p>

He turned his head back forward, to the steaming ramen in front of him. Although, after seeing her face like that, he wasn't hungry at all. He picked up his chopsticks and ate every last noodle. It could be his last meal, so he wouldn't waste a precious bite. That didn't mean he had to enjoy it though.

"Naruto, plans have changed." Sakura muttered. He turned back to her, not feeling like a peeping Tom this time. He always did when he watched her during her "visions."

"What do you mean by changed, eh?" Naruto sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Sakura puffed up her cheeks with air and let it out slowly, running her hand down her face at the same time.

"Itachi's on the move, and I can't figure out where. I don't think he's decided yet. But if, by some odd twist of fate, he gets in contact with…them, he's a goner. You know as well as I do that we've got only months until it hits, and he needs to be protected when it does, along with Sasuke. Which reminds me Karin informed me yesterday that he refuses to leave Sound without killing Orochimaru, which is going to take months, and I don't think he understands how short on time we are." Naruto stayed silent through her explaining, as he wasn't as telepathically gifted as his teammate, but what he lacked there, he made up for it in his interesting physical abilities.

"Sakura. We can't save all of them, you know. The place we have is only so big."

"Naruto…you sound like my mom when I was five and had a habit of bringing in stray animals." She cracked her first smile of the day and Naruto grinned back crazily, taking her hand and bowing slightly, still sitting on his bar stool. "Thank you for applauding my dramatic skills, Haruno, really I'm touched."

"You will be when my fist drives you through the wall, Uzumaki." She retorted, still smiling that small little Sakura smile. Her real smile. Small, one corner of her mouth lifted in a bit of a half-smile that showed amusement but restraint.

After that statement, Naruto rolled his eyes at her and stood up, fully bowed and kissed her hand. He looked up at her through blonde lashes with blue eyes. "It was a pleasure to spend my evening with such a lady, I bid thee goodnight, mademoiselle." She smirked at his cordial dismissal, and he seemed to disappear. But, of course, she knew he had only flash-stepped. It's something they all learned within the first few days of being infected.

"Naruto, one day, I swear, you are going to get a foot right up your-"

"Check, miss?" The server at the counter said, a heavy French accent marring his English.

"Yes, thank you, sir." Sakura smiled widely at the man, and handed him his money plus half in tip. "Have a splendid evening."

"Of course, and goodnight to you, dear," He called as she walked out of the restaurant. As soon as she was out, she called a cab, not really desiring to head home so quickly when the night was so young.

* * *

><p>"You can't stay in there all day, you know." Karin sighed through the locked door. She pushed her glasses up on her nose and frowned deeper. "You have to eat. Drink. You'll…You'll suffocate without fresh air…" She was scratching for things to get him to leave his room for at least an hour. He'd been in there for two days and wouldn't come out.<p>

She heard him groan in frustration. Then footsteps and another voice she didn't recognize. It was female. She groaned internally. So he had a new…"girlfriend" …the term used lightly.

The door jiggled and slid open, Sasuke, ass-naked glared down at her. She didn't look lower than the belt-line, she swore on her grave.

He just glared at her for a second, trying to send her some freaky, "go away" vibe, but she didn't receive it too well, apparently. She wrinkled her nose and glared back, "you smell like sweat and sex, when's the last time you showered?"

His eyes narrowed and specks of red appeared in them, indicating that he was really trying to control his anger, but he'd never really had good control over it.

"Karin," she shivered at the way his name rolled off of his tongue. It wasn't a pleasant shiver, either. He was using his "I'm dominant, you're not, bow down" voice. "What do you want?" Karin, although scared, knew that Sasuke just needed a firm hand and that he was just being a rebellious teenager. Again. He had phases of it. So she did what she knew to do. She pushed past Sasuke, gathered up all the feminine clothing on the ground and gently pulled the shy girl (Sasuke's most hated type) from the bed. She looked so uncomfortable it almost pained her.

Karin dressed her, and kissed her on her blushing cheek. As she did, the girl fainted from the amount of acid in the kiss. Karin frowned at Sasuke. "I'll be back, shower while I'm gone and I swear if you leave this room before I'm back I will rip out your throat and replace it with a car engine." She glared at Sasuke, trying to be more intimidating them him, perhaps winning and flashing from the room in a blur.

If she wasn't scarier, at least she was more powerful. Karin placed the girl in her bed, tucked her in, then leaned in and bit her shoulders, guarantying the girl would not remember anything that Sasuke had done to her, or him at all, then kissed her other cheek. Karin was gone a second before her eyes fluttered open.

_**Do you know where your heart lies?**_

When she arrived back in Sasuke's room, a smirk made its way to her face. Sasuke had had a maid switch his bedding, and the shower was running. Poor bastard knew she would kill him if he disobeyed.

She plunged into his bed and settled herself down, waiting for him to come into the room. She'd done this many times before. Cover for him. She wasn't even sure how many girls she'd saved from him. He was a very…rough lover. Not that she would know personally, but from the damage she's seen….

She had to admit, she was probably Sasuke's best friend at the moment. Suigetsu was…always on Sasuke's nerves and didn't even know how to control him. Juugo didn't bother Sasuke at all, but he was very distant so he couldn't really build a bond with him further than friendship.

Yeah, it felt nice to mean something to someone.

"Still smell like sex?" Sasuke questioned of his bed sheets as he came out naked, towel drying his crazy hair. Karin couldn't count how many times she'd seen Sasuke naked, nor could she come to terms with why it still bothered her.

"No, they smell rather pleasant actually, unlike you, you smell of rotting apples." It was a lie. He smelled like cinnamon toothpaste, like manly soap and like aftershave all in one go. Add a bit of raw Sasuke in there and you've got it.

"And you smell like cherries." He responded. He always said that, it was weird, because she really smelt nothing like cherries.

She reclined in his soft bed, dismissing him all together. She heard him open a drawer, presumably his pajama draw and pull out linen clothing. He usually didn't wear boxers or anything under his pajama pants, and honestly never put a shirt on. She really could not understand why she wasn't comfortable with him being naked by now; it was practically a part of who he was.

"I'm tired," he muttered as he slid into the bed beside her and pulled her back to his naked chest. She closed her eyes and asked the world, Kami, and anyone who was out there why they did this to her when they were just friends, best friends.

"Then sleep, Sasuke." She whispered, shifting against him, not really trusting her voice. She knew he hadn't slept since whenever he got that poor girl in here. He pulled a quilt over them and wrapped his arms securely around her mid-section.

"No." Sasuke whispered back, and kissed the top of her head, inhaling her scent at the same time. His eyes fluttered closed and before she knew it, he was snoring.

She sighed. He always did this, too. He would always sleep with other girls, always. And when she took them away and made sure they were alright, she would come back and he would do this. But they were just friends. All friends did this, right? She was sure.

Suigetsu and Sasuke must do it all the time.

Just friends, really. Just friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for everything, guys! This is probably one of my more...twisted and confusing plots and I hope you guys like it!<strong>

**Let me know what you think of it? **


	3. Harmony

**All The Things You've Done.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll watch you fall apart, 'cause in the end...what're you without me?<strong>

* * *

><p>A bell rang. High school students chattered with each other as they made their way to their first period, an excited buzz about them. Oddly, they seemed to have a good outlook for this sunny Monday morning.<p>

A long-haired blonde boy and a redhead walked down the hallway slowly together, talking in hushed whispers.

"Deidara, you know as well as I do… Itachi's left." The redhead muttered harshly. Deidara nodded his head impatiently and whispered back, "Yeah, I fucking know that, yeah. But Leader didn't give the 'ok' to leave, so we have to find him and bring him back. And find out why he left in the first place, yeah."

"That's not what I meant, Deidara, you idiotic brat!" Sasori shouted, shoving Deidara against a locker hard, earning a slight twitch of the lips from Deidara. "He's left Akatsuki, I no longer hear him on our signal. He's resigned and Leader made it very clear that anyone who drops Akatsuki also gets their throat slit. So we don't bring him back, Deidara, we kill him." He finished, saying all this with an arm bracing Deidara against the lockers. He pushed away and began to furiously strut down the hall.

Deidara gulped nervously and followed at a slower pace, rubbing his throat absently. He'd only been in Akatsuki for a month and a half, and in that time the only thing he'd been assigned was to escort one of their enemies directly to Leader without injuring him. And that was three weeks ago. He'd never killed anyone before, and to be honest he didn't want to.

"DEIDARA!" Sasori screamed from ahead. "We don't have all day, we need to get the stuff together and find the target." Deidara had never liked Itachi, first of all, but he didn't feel comfortable killing him. Second, he found it very intimidating that at a drop of the hat, your ally could become your next kill. Deidara hadn't even wanted to be in Akatsuki. And now look what kind of situation he was in.

"Yes, Danna." Deidara said loud enough for Sasori to hear, closed his eyes and pushed away all thoughts of murder being wrong and all the memories he had of Itachi.

This wasn't a joke, Deidara had to do as he was told. Deidara had to find and kill Itachi Uchiha.

Or Deidara would be killed for failing.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark blue, dark blue, have you ever felt alone in a crowded room?<strong>

* * *

><p>He clutched his blue head in his hands.<p>

"_Kisame, I'm leaving. You've been a great partner. Don't die." _Those were the last words his partner had said to him. As he said them, Itachi had handed him a box of items. Just glancing at it indicated that it was filled with Akatsuki materials. Weapons, clothing, and miscellaneous items were neatly piled.

Kisame had nodded, shook hands with the Uchiha, and watched him leave. It had been two days since. He'd been interrogated by Pein seven times, each time more intense. Pein was nothing without Itachi, Kisame knew. But he couldn't help him. Even if he knew where his ex-partner was, he wouldn't have given the information out easily, as a farewell gift, of course. They'd been partners since they were thirteen after all.

The grief building up in his system wasn't his own, but his Leader's. It was odd, feeling this sensation. Pein was desperate, his plans concluded to a pile of dog crap without their previously faithful Uchiha. The tear that slid down his cheek was not his own, nor was his fist curled so hard, it started bleeding.

Of course he wasn't actually feeling this anguish at all.

Or that's what he kept telling himself anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>But the alcohol made it's way down...she was the last thing that I saw last night before I hit the ground.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura's eyes opened and her face lit up with a huge smile. Naruto's blue eyes skittered over to her he raised an eyebrow. She grinned wickedly then. Naruto smiled in return.<p>

"So where is he?" Naruto questioned cheerily. She giggled a little, and took a sip of sake. Her green eyes sparkled with a happiness he hadn't seen in days.

"On his way to Brazil. We can stop him at the airport if we hurry." Sakura grinned and disappeared in the blink of an eye, Naruto right on her tail. They ran at about 320 miles per hour to her apartment, arriving in a minute in a half.

They embraced in a heated kiss at the door, both somehow anticipating it. The door was kicked wide open and Sakura jumped on Naruto, arms around his neck and legs around his waist. She was drunk, and yes, Sakura was a horny drunk.

Naruto kissed her heavily back but did nothing more than that. He took her upstairs to her bedroom and placed her on her treasured bed. He kissed her once more and she tried to pull him down with her.

He laughed in a whispery sort of way and kissed her again, but didn't let her pull him down. "Sakura do you want me?" He said, knowing she'd be desperate for anything she could get at the moment.

"I want you, Naruto." She whispered. Now he couldn't say that it didn't affect him, because it did, but he was used to it. He'd only had sex with Sakura once, many years ago. And now he'd known her long enough to know that she was very fond of sexual actions and that sleeping with her would amount to nothing at all. But he really did enjoying toying with her.

"Well, drunk Sakura does, but I have a feeling my Sakura wouldn't mind if I stopped now." Naruto whispered and kissed her again, his hand wandering below her dress, teasing her through her underwear very lightly.

"Come on Naruto, I haven't gotten laid in two weeks!" She whined, making a vicious grab for his hand, and forcibly making him stroke her harder. She shivered and ground herself against him further when he did.

He decided to sit on her to stop the rabid stroking.

"You're hard and everything!" She rolled her hips and watched his eyes darken a little. "What could one little night of fun harm?" She smiled at him, and Naruto wanted to point out how unfair it was for her to smile, because honesty he loved her smile. She was swaying him, and that usually didn't happen. But she was right. What could it harm?

She saw the hesitation in his eyes and inwardly cheered. Her hand slowly ran down her chest, using her nail to cut her shirt open as she went, then her bra. Her shirt popped open, revealing two reasonably sized womanly parts. He licked his lips, and that's about the point he lost control.

* * *

><p><strong>Secret love, my escape, take me far, far away. Secret love, are you there, will you answer my prayers?<strong>

* * *

><p>Itachi couldn't believe this. Of course, just as he decided to leave, the weather decides to start acting up.<p>

"I'm sorry mister Uchiha, but may I recommend the train station? It may take a bit longer, but there's a train leaving in a few hours for Indiana. You can take a plane from there to Paris, if you like. Or you could wait it out." The pretty brunette informed. Itachi was grateful, and flashed her a smirk.

"I'll wait, but thank you, dear." She blushed, and nodded enthusiastically. Itachi turned away and walked toward the uncomfortable looking plastic waiting seats. He pulled out a well-worn book from his bag and flipped it open to a crinkled page, taking in the literature with open arms.

He figured it would be a day or two until someone besides his mother and Kisame found out about his leave. If he only knew how brutally off he was.

* * *

><p><strong>I got close to your skin, while you were sleeping. I taste the salt on your hands. I reached out to touch you, the morning light disarms you. Won't you let me in?<strong>

* * *

><p>Warm. That's all she was. Was warm and soft. He tightened his hold on her slim waist. He inhaled, her intoxicating scent. He knew she was asleep. He let his lips lean down to caress the shell of her ear ever so softly. He would never let her know it, but she was so perfect to him.<p>

She turned in his arms, still asleep and he couldn't help the goofy smile that fought its way to his face. Her smooth red hair fell into her clear, milky face. She had a permanent blush, a pouty mouth and striking facial features. He pulled a hand free to brush a piece of hair from her eyes, but her eyes fluttered open a second before he could. Her cherry red eyes.

She smiled a tiny smile and just stared at him for a moment, well aware of his frozen hand and deer-caught-in-headlights expression. He played it off confidently by continuing the sweep, only to have the piece of hair fall back into her face.

"Thanks Karin." He whispered, watching her eyes stare him down, as if she didn't know what kind of person he was.

"What're friends for?" She muttered, rolling her eyes and stretching out in a cat pose, drawing attention to her long legs. The word "friends" lingered in both of their minds.

She stood up and went to his bathroom, leaving the door open. Sasuke found her comfort with him unsettling. But natural.

Friends were comfortable together.

* * *

><p><strong>She was always the one, I'll repeat it again, THE ONE.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Next chapter, shorter but that's okay, none of this is important to the story really, just mindless writings. Um, the breaking is different because I wanted to mix it up a bit. **

**The songs, in case you were interested, are:  
>Bite My Tongue - You Me At Six<strong>

** Dark Blue - Jack's Mannequin**

**Right Girl - The Maine**

**Anywhere But Here - Mayday Parade**

**Your Surrender - Neon Trees**

**Kissing In Cars - Pierce The Veil**

**And yup, thank you all for your reviews, alerts and favorites, much love to you all.**


	4. Races

**All The Things You've Done.**

* * *

><p><strong>Have I been losing it completely? Losing sanity? Or has it been fabricated, fashioned by the worst of me?<strong>

* * *

><p>He didn't know why he was put out, honestly. This always happened with her; sex meant nothing. But oh how it killed him to not be able to tell her how much he loved her (because one, he didn't, and two, she would knock him on his ass.) It also upset him that she always felt the need to leave before he woke up, she'd done it last time and she did it again. She was gone, like a puff of smoke. No trace. Not a note, not even a sign she'd been there.<p>

She was eerie in that way, a real stealthy gal. She had left the apartment. He knew she wouldn't be back until long after he left.

Naruto decided it was best to just leave. Maybe he would go back to his own apartment and pack up belongings and head over to their mansion in southern Chile. It was about time they started moving the crew down there. They had only seven months left.

Naruto found his clothing and dressed, also packing all of Sakura's materials for her. He would sent her a text, telling her it was go time. They would ambush Itachi in Brazil, and Naruto was sure Karin had enough poison to subdue him.

Although a rather public place, Naruto decided it would be for the best. Better that than have the Akatsuki find him first.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat on a rooftop of some run-down factory, her eyes screwed shut, panting. One downside to her incredibly helpful visions was her eyes. Seeing as she was already infected, half of her was dead- mainly, her internal organs and such. Her eyes, however, were still alive and fully functional. That was where the problem lie. Although far superior to any human or animal's, her eyes did not correspond with the lack of oxygen in her system very well.<p>

So her two options were, first, feed on the blood of human's for oxygen, or second, live with the brain shaking pain of after-visions. Sakura never got used to feeding on humans. It was disgusting and a bad reminder for her. She supposed she was still too young (an under-ripe age of three hundred and seventy three) to forget her human habits. Naruto was far older than her, somewhere in his nine hundreds, and had no qualms about devouring humans. She had never seen him, but he told stories about some of the frisky ones.

Sakura had read many books, tomes, and biographies on her kind. They are called The Renatus (ren-ah-tust) and are very much still alive today. They were often referred to as Buddha's children, or even zombies. In truth, they are dead, but still walking. Some don't require the need to breath, some have still heart's. They are immortal in their lifespan (which is around five thousand years) throughout those years they are reborn every 100, supposed to live a human's life. They never forget their past lives, however. Many keeps journal's and re-read them as they are born into their new life. Their age stays the same for their entirety. Usually born into a person near death, they take over the body and heal it.

There are many details to the complexity of the existence of The Renatus. The biggest rule, though, is secrecy. Each Renatus has a tattoo-like ring around some part of their body, it varies by the soul, but if you betray the secrets of the Renatus, your tattoo takes over your entire body and slowly burns you alive from inside to out. Sakura thought it was dramatic for a little secret, but Naruto told her a time in his life when he befriended a male Renatus named Jiraiya. He was a horn dog, apparently, and had an eye for big-breasted women.

He fell in love with a mortal woman, who was a very nosy gal. He gave her everything he could without revealing to her why he disappeared for weeks at a time, why his eyes never blinked, or why his heart never beat when she listened. She often questioned the spiked tattoo around his right bicep.

Eventually she got so upset that he had to tell her or she would leave him. He told her everything, all the while he was slowly engulfed in the same pattern of his tattoo until his entire body was black with ink. The last thing he said to her was, "I love you, but for this, I have to leave you. Take care, Tsunade." His insides burned first and he was forced to feel every moment of it. When his skin started to burn away, his girl, Tsunade, clutched onto him and something strange happened, which has only occurred one separate time. His curse burned onto her hand, and up her arms. Both of her arms are marked with the spiked pattern of Jariya's mark. And her own mark is in the form of a diamond upon her forehead.

She is now the ruler of The Renatus'. Part of Jiraiya lives inside of her still, and they are often bickering inside of her, or so it is rumored.

So it was recorded that if a mortal touches a Renatus while it is dying, the Renatus will not only transform that person, but also latch onto them.

Sakura shuddered as her final wave of pain left her eyes, and what it left behind left Sakura shaking and sobbing all over again. A vison.

_Sakura saw Naruto in full body armor that looked like it was wielded by the god's themselves. He was standing atop a very Castle-like building. In fact, looking around, it looks as if they were in Rome, in the fourteenth century. Beside Naruto sat Sasuke in the same armor, but Sakura was horrified to see a tattoo marring his left eye, in the shape of a lightning bolt. The lightning bolt tattoo represented pain and suffering. Usually your tattoo shape formed from your birth, how you were chosen. _

_Sakura herself had a long, jagged scar-like tattoo across her torso that wrapped around her back. She was killed as a mortal in a sword battle and was severed nearly in half when she was chosen. _

_Both Naruto and Sasuke were chatting quietly, a table and a map set up between them. They were strategizing, it seemed. Suddenly, a girl Sakura did not know rushed over, gasping, "Naruto! Naruto!" _

"_What is it, Hinata?" Oh, so that's who it was. Naruto had often spoke of this woman. He admired her or something like that. Said she was a decent healer and an impressive fighter. _

_She stopped to breathe, then glared intently at the horizon. _

"_We just received word from Akatsuki in America. The Demented have reached the northern states and have built an army bigger than we had imagined. On the frontlines they explained there must be thousands. Akatsuki are retreating and riding by horse back through Mexico as of last week, this letter has been majorly delayed by something." Hinata looked panicked but excited, she was clenching her bull hide gloved hands together, and also wearing riding material. _

_Naruto soaked up this information and nodded. _

"_Send a letter to each Panama and Columbia. Tell them it is too late for Mexico. Tell them that once Akatsuki is inside of their walls, close the gates. Also, send word to Akatsuki to forgo resting until they get here. I know they go weeks without sleeping. Those fucking mutants." _

_Hinata nodded and swan dived from the at least hundred foot wall, landing softly on a pure black riding horse that kicked into high gear the moment she grabbed the reins. She was gone in a second. _

_Sasuke smirked at Naruto, "Hinata's pretty hot, huh?" _

_Naruto grinned, "shut up. I need you to talk to Sakura, okay? I know she's refusing to come from her room, but tell her whatever you can. I know something's wrong with Itachi, but we need her in this and I'm done playing games with her. This is serious, not a game of house. Do what you must." Naruto said, shooing him away. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the task. He did not want to deal with the she-demon today._

Sakura blinked, and started shaking furiously. Too soon, this is too soon. Just then, her phone started buzzing, and she pulled it out.

It was from Naruto. "Go time. I packed your stuff. Half hour and I'm ready. Tell _everyone_."

Sakura wondered if Naruto knew just how psychic he could be.

* * *

><p>Pein froze the moment his office door slammed open, and was surprised to find the entire Akatsuki staring him down, besides Deidara and Sasori.<p>

Kisame took three menacing steps into his office. Zetsu and Hidan flanked him while Kakuzu and Konan hung back. "If you're going to pretend you don't know what's going on, Pein, you're an idiot." Kisame growled.

"We can all feel it in our blood, fucking dammit!" Hidan shouted, "It burns like hell itself, and you're going to sit there and ignore it." He scoffed haughtily. Konan spoke up.

"Our brethren are on the move. If we don't act, we will die." Ever the blunt girl she was.

Kisame took another step forward and smacked his fist against Pein's desk, rattling it. "You might be okay with having your sorry ass snapped in half but the rest of us don't. Just because you're a pureblood doesn't mean anything. When we leave you will have nothing. And god damn it, you never think about anyone but yourself. Your fucking mate is going to die at the hands of those monsters and you're going to let it happen."

"Kisame," Pein finally spoke, and Kisame breathed heavily, waiting for an answer. "I have no intentions of staying here."

"I CAN FEEL THEM MOVING!" Kisame exploded. "I CAN FEEL THEM MOVING CLOSER! I HAVE DREAMS OF THEM, I CAN UNDERSTAND WHAT THEY FUCKING SAY!" Kisame roared, now in Pein's face from across the desk. "I know." Was all Pein said. Konan rushed forward and seized Kisame's arm before he punched Pein.

"Fighting amongst ourselves will do nothing but kill us before _they_ get a chance to," Konan hissed.

Zetsu also added his two cents, "listen, Pein. We are all half blood's. Half mortal, half Renatus. As you know, we have your powers, sure enough, but we do not have you immortality. In order to receive that, we must be completely chosen. Until that happens, which I'm positive it will, it is not safe for us here. We must move south. Argentina or Chile."

Pein was silent for a long time. He gazed at his passionate friends. Kisame, ready to rip him apart if he said no, Konan calm yet restraining Kisame's whole arm with two fingers, Zetsu, blinking at him with his wise eyes and knowing look, Hidan, fuming in the background, not ready to die when he only just activated his powers, and Kakuzu, silent but giving him a look that clearly said, "If you say no, we no longer put our faith in you as a leader."

So now Pein was faced with a challenge. Agree to move south, and abandon Sasori and Deidara, or stay until they return and probably die. Considering Sasori was the only other pureblood in his ranks, and Deidara was a mortal, like Itachi was, the decision was tied.

"You will give me three days to consider this." Was all Pein said. Kisame glared at him and bared his teeth. Everyone else seemed satisfied. "Leave."

Everyone besides Kisame, of course, cleared out.

"Yes, Kisame?" Pein drawled.

"You will find Deidara. He may not look like much, but he is vital to our survival." Kisame then stormed from the room, knocking the door right off of it's hinges.


End file.
